


She's a Lady

by eroticincubi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Themes, Bonding, Breakfast, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fruit, Humor, Making Out, Meditation, Romance, Sex Dreams, Sparring, Spirit World, busted AC, girl talk, heat wave, relationships, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony and Thor have one thing in common: they all have strong feelings for you. And they were each determined to claim you as their own. Of that they were each most certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea... and this idea began to fester then took root in a way I had never thought possible and it really scared the hell out of me. But anyway this is going to be the start of a three part series followed by an Epilogue. I swear I don't know what bug bit me that now I'm getting all sorts of ~~crazy~~ "inspirational" ideas; especially the idea of the Avengers playing Cards Against Humanity. That would be hilarious to read! But anyway enjoy the show, I do it all for you guys.
> 
>  **Inspirational Song:**  
> [She's a Lady](http://youtu.be/0MldsqKGnLA) \- Tom Jones
> 
> **Number Bullets**
> 
> [1] Apart from _Avatar: The Last Air Bender_ I had also used a Tony x Reader fic, which I can't remember the name of, as a reference too. I giggled when Tony calls "you" Avatar.
> 
> [2] [Apples to Apples](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apples_to_Apples)
> 
> [3] [Dominion](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominion_\(card_game\)) is an awesome game.
> 
> [4] So is [Cards Against Humanity](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cards_Against_Humanity) omg... fun times.
> 
> [5] And I do love me an ice cold Guinness.

** She’s a Lady **  
  
_Prologue: Steve, Tony and Thor_

The three of them watched __________ who was talking with both Bruce and Natasha. The trio saw how the young woman laughed at whatever she said then Bruce smiling had mumbled something else which then got the three of them laughing together. __________ covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes had shut tightly with laughter and her face had turned into an impressive shade of red.

It had been the first time in the last six months that they were all together in the same room. Them being the group of “heroes” that went under the alias of “The Avengers”. There was Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America: the American hero himself, Tony Stark, playboy billionaire philanthropist by day and Iron Man by night. Thor Odinson, the god of Thunder and Prince of Asgard, Doctor Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, who specializes in all things dealing with gamma radiation; it was from that accidental exposure that transformed him into “the other guy”. Next there were two special Agents: Clint Barton or Hawkeye, whose expertise relied on his remarkable eyesight and archery and Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow who seemed to be an expert in like… everything. Fighting, negotiating, navigating… assassinating… gorgeously curled hair… etc.

And then there was her: __________ __________. She was the latest addition to the group with powers that allowed her to bend and manipulate the elements to her will **[1]**. It also seemed that they developed and evolved further the more she practiced with them either on her own or with a partner or two.

However at this moment, now that the group was all together they had decided to take the opportunity and have a game night. Thor had earlier been a bit confused over what a “game night” entailed when __________ quickly and easily explained that they would play Midgard games and puzzles solely for entertainment purposes. Both enthused and excited over the idea, the god of thunder couldn’t wait for this so called night of games.

They had some original games like Sorry, Pictionary and Twister, along with some new games like Apples to Apples **[2]** , Dominion **[3]** and Cards Against Humanity **[4]**.

“Alright so what are we breaking out first?” Clint asked just as he walked out of the kitchen with two beers in hand, one for him and one for Natasha who plucked it silently from his hand gave him a silent glance and drank from the already opened bottle.

“Hey Bird Boy what are we, chopped liver?” __________ asked looking appalled and a little insulted at her team mate who thought of bringing his girlfriend a drink and not everyone else, “What about us?”

“Beer and stuff are in the kitchen, so go on get to steppin’.” Clint smirked then took a sip from his own beer, __________ rolled her eyes at him.

“Asshole,” she clicked her tongue and shook her head, “Alright everyone else that didn’t get a drink I’m going to the kitchen anyone want anything? Bruce?”  
  
“Beer thanks,” he smirked and pushes back his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

“Steve? Tony? Thor?” __________ addressed the three men who seemed to have been standing in their own little group, Tony had been the only one with a glass in his hand, the amber liquid long been consumed.  
  
“A filler up if you don’t mind babe,” Tony winked and handed her his glass.  
  
“No prob, scotch?”

“You know it!”

“Steve? Thor?”

Steve blushes and she noticed, smiling at his bashful expression, “A soda pop ma’am if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, grape or a coke?”

“Grape.”

“Thor?”

“An ale my lady!” he grinned brightly at her making her giggle while a tint of pink bloomed on her cheeks.

“Beer it is. Can someone set up a game? I don’t really care what it is let’s just get started,” __________ called over her shoulder and heads into the kitchen.  
  
 **~*~**

They had decided on Apples to Apples, which was a tamer version of Cards Against Humanity and a good thing too, you need to have a few drinks before even considering playing CAH anyway, it makes the experience way more fun after a couple of drinks.

__________ returned shortly carrying four unopened bottles, three beers and one grape soda between the fingers of her left hand, Tony’s scotch in the other and she held a small metal bottle opener between her teeth.

Almost at once Steve, Tony and Thor rushes up to help her, when __________ blinks and muffles a hum to stop them in their tracks. She first handed Tony his scotch then passes both Steve and Thor their respective drinks before she takes the bottle opener from her mouth to open the tops of hers and Bruce’s beers. She finally turns over to Steve who had stood the closest to her and hands him the bottle opener with a smile, “Here you go Cap!”

__________ then sat down and took a sip from the top of the cold bottle, swallowed the mouthful and sighs contented, “Ah, nothing like a cold Guinness **[5]**!” she licks her lips then began to shuffle the small pile of green cards.

“Should we start clockwise or counter clockwise this game?”

“Don’t really care let’s just play.”

“Clockwise it is.”

“Who said you could pick?”  
  
__________ rolls her eyes at Clint, “Thought that this was supposed to be fun?”  
  
“It is, Clint’s just being a jerk,” Natasha smirked and began to deal the red cards that both she and Bruce had shuffled.  
  
“Yeah, love you too sweetie,” Clint smirked and took a sip from his beer once again.  
  
“You guys just gonna stand there all night or are we gonna play?” __________ asked looking up at the other three men who apparently seem to have been standing like statues, to which the two men and the demi god moved to their seats. Steve, Tony and Thor all dashed for one of the last two chairs that were empty on either side of her.  
  
 __________ held up her hands in an almost resigned manner while her (y/c) eyes shifted from side to side at the commotion of Steve grabbing and sitting on the chair at your left to Tony and Thor fighting to sit in the chair on your right. She then laughs when Thor becomes victorious and Tony had sat between the demi god and Bruce.

“At least I didn’t spill my drink.” Was all that Tony had to say on the matter then took a sip of his scotch.  
  
“Alright guys,” __________ smiled as she picked up a green apple card and grinned slyly, “Tell me something ‘Dirty’.” she sets the card face up with the word ‘Dirty’ written at the top, the description was printed at the bottom of the card.

The three men all had one thing in common: they all had strong feelings for __________. And they were each determined to claim her as their own. Of that they were each most certain.  
  
…


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony and Thor have one thing in common: they all have strong feelings for you. And they were each determined to claim you as their own. Of that they were each most certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own you and I don't own the Avengers.
> 
> **Number Bullets:**
> 
> [1] Your [apron](http://technabob.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/zelda-apron.jpg). Yes epic, I know... I want one too.
> 
> [2] Best [pancake](http://youtu.be/lZ0zN7BiQl8) recipe EVER.
> 
> [3] [Dress You Up](http://youtu.be/Dt2Bcn6aY9E) \- Madonna 
> 
> [4] How Steve makes his [](http://allrecipes.com/video/569/how-to-make-classic-hash-browns/detail.aspx)[hash browns](http://allrecipes.com/video/569/how-to-make-classic-hash-browns/detail.aspx).
> 
> [5] The name of the chicken(s) in the Legend of Zelda games.

**She’s a Lady (Steve x Reader)**

You woke up early enough to start making breakfast. You had wanted to do something special for your roommates especially now that you were all under one roof for at least for a couple of days until Thor had to leave for Asgard again and before you were all given assignments that would probably divide you into groups of two just like the last time.

After you showered, you had decided to wear a black tank top along with matching colored bike shorts and black flip flops. You were tying back your hair into a simple lose bun when you entered the large posh looking kitchen inside the tower. Flipping on the little red switch of the coffee maker it immediately began to heat and bubble as the scent of freshly brewed coffee slowly started filling the room.

“Good morning JARVIS!” you called as you pulled out ingredients here and there you were in need of for the pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns as well as a frying pan and a large electric pancake griddle, which you plug in and set at 350 degrees.

“Good morning Ms. __________, how can I be of service today?” the AI voiced politely.

“Would you mind turning on my iTunes playlist? I need something inspiring while I cook.”  
  
“Of course Ms. __________, shall I play it from the beginning or is there a particular song you wish to listen to first?”   
  
“Play track #9 please, thank you.”

“Very good madam,”

Placing on the apron **[1]**  you kept in the kitchen closet , “She’s a Lady” sung by Tom Jones began to play and it brought a smile to your lips as you counted off all the things you needed to start making the breakfast. Ok it’s best to make the bacon first then the pancakes then the hash browns and finally the eggs. Eggs are always so easy and quick to cook which is why you decided to make them last.

Preheating the oven to 350 degrees, you now take out two baking sheets from the bottom pantry close to the oven and line them up with parchment paper. Next you proceeded to add the strips of bacon over the parchment paper in neat horizontal lines and then once the oven was preheated you place the already prepared baking sheets in allowing them to cook. Because of the fact that you were going to be doing a continuous amount of multitasking you set the timer on the oven for twenty-five minutes to remind you about the now sizzling and hissing meat you would soon need to flip over.

 _“She’s a Lady… Oh whoa, whoa! She’s a lady! Talking about that little Lady!”_  Tom Jones sang overhead and you began to mouth the lyrics just as you started to mix the dry ingredients into a large bowl for the pancakes **[2]** , “ _And the lady is mine!_ ”

Your hips started to sway along gently to the music as you now began to incorporate the wet ingredients with the dry until the batter was ready for the now hot griddle.

“ _Well she knows what I’m about she can take what I dish out and that’s not easy!”_  you now start to sing with Tom just as you poured three perfect dollops of batter then watched how they bubbled perfectly on one side before flipping them so that they could cook evenly on the other side.

After making a tall stack of pancakes you snuck a peek into your bowl to see how much batter was left when you nodded n confirmation while you continued to sing,  _“She’s a Lady… Oh whoa, whoa! She’s a lady! Talking about that little Lady! And the Lady is mine!”_

There was still enough batter to make three more pancakes, so again after spreading a little butter on the griddle this time around, the butter hissed a moment when you finally added three more dollops and watched them cooking again just to make sure that they didn’t burn.

The moment that the song finished, “Dress You Up” **[3]**  by Madonna began to play when you heard a small applause coming from behind you. Your eyes widened and your face went hot with embarrassment. Slowly, you turned your body halfway to find Steve sitting on one of the tall stools by the island counter. While wearing a huge grin, he looked at you and was clapping at your just finished performance. He stopped after you began to address him.

“Good morning Steve!” you blushed and offered him a nervous smile, “Um, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough ma’am,” he smiled and picked up a mug which you assumed was filled with the coffee you just made as he blew gently over the rim before taking a sip, his brilliant blue eyes gently crinkled at the corners while he continued to smile at you through his gulp of coffee.

Oh sweet baby Jesus you loved that man’s smile, you could watch him smile all day long if you had the chance but right now you were distracted with your own work and it didn’t help that the smell of slightly burnt pancakes started to fill the kitchen, “Oh shoot!” you hiss and flipped them just in time, “That was close.”

“Yeah it sure was,” Steve was now behind you and you could feel the unnatural heat radiating off the front of his body and onto your back.

“ _Gonna dress you up in my love! All over your body…”_  Madonna sang and you gulped as you felt Steve’s body heat almost envelop your skin.

Oh  _fuck_.

You gently closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip, this was so not happening. Especially when you suddenly felt him reaching around and over when he asked in a soft innocent whisper against your right ear, “Are these for me?”

Yes. Yes. Good Lord almighty,  _yes_!

“__________? Are all these flapjacks really for me?”

Huh?! Oh...

Opening your eyes now you saw Steve’s right hand holding the side edge of the large tower of pancakes.

“Oh um, yeah I guess if you want to eat them all I can always make more. I’ve got bacon cooking in the oven and I was just finishing up the pancakes before I got started on the hash browns.” You say, what with the fantasy of Steve doing naughty things with you in the kitchen now gone. Double shoot…

On cue the oven timer goes off and you hurry to the oven and placed on one oven mitt and held a fork in the ungloved hand while abandoning the still cooking pancakes.

“It all sounds great ma’am, would you like some help?” he offered and you look over your shoulder at him, he was just settling the plate of pancakes down on the counter top then walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Your eyes wandered down to the seat of his pants… oh… that ass. Feeling the heat rushing on your face again, you turn away from the tempting sight to open the oven door and turned over the sizzling bacon one tray after the other, “Sure, if you don’t mind could you wash then shred the potatoes?” you asked and closed the oven once more and again you set the timer, this time for 20 minutes.

“Yes ma’am I can do that,” he said with a chuckle and took the three large Idaho potatoes that rested on the counter and washes them thoroughly. In the mean time you placed the shredder on the counter top and retrieved the last of the pancakes.   
  
Taking the nonstick spatula you used on the pancakes you, as gently as you could, began to scrape off what was left of the pancakes and the butter then you lowered the temperature a little bit to keep the griddle from burning, having already planned to cook the potatoes on it.

Upon hearing the sound of scrapping you turned around to find Steve peeling the last of the potatoes with the other two in a clean bowl soaking in water.

“Steve, what are you doing? I don’t normally make them like that.” You say and peer into the bowl.

“I guess not ma’am but I did offer to help and this is the way I make ‘em **[4]**.”

You blush again and gave him a small nod, “Alright so explain it to me as to why you are soaking the potatoes  _in_  the water?” you asked while watching the gorgeous Super Soldier continuously moved the chunk of potato against the sharp metal.

“It’s to prevent the potato from turning all brown and starchy. You know like when you cut an apple and it turns brown all of a sudden?”  
  
“Yeah.”

“Same concept.”

“Ahh.” You said as you pulled up a stool to sit on; one hand rested under your jaw then you watched while Steve takes out the soaking potatoes out of the bowl and had begun to shred them in the water.

“Cleaning up the added starch again?” you queried, looking into the bowel then up at Steve again, who smiled and nodded with agreement.

“Yes ma’am.”  
  
“And they’ll taste better after you wash out the extra starch?”

“They should!” he smiled again and reached for the last potato, “Hey __________ would you mind throwing a little butter on the griddle? I’m just gonna wash this out real quick then they’ll be ready to cook.”

“Yeah sure,” you nodded and got up, now that the griddle had time to cool a bit, adding the butter to it now would have taken a while to melt. Cutting a single serving square you peeled the butter off the knife then you turned the temperature knob back to 350.

Taking up the spatula again in your hand you began to move the now quickly melting butter around to make an even coat over the heating surface.

“Here, watch out,” Steve said from behind you and plops a handful of shredded potato until there were about six little clusters now cooking, “Now the key thing is to turn them when you see the rim of the potatoes turn a rich brown, the middle will have a nice golden tinge to it.”

“Okay,” you nodded and stiffened again as his arms go around you and his arms now covered yours, “Steve? What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m gonna show you how I flip them over, that way they can keep their shape after they’ve been flipped.” He spoke innocently enough and you felt like such a pervert when you finally noticed that he had a clean fork in his other hand.

“Oh right,” you smiled nervously and you hear Steve chuckle behind you while he showed you how easily he flipped the first cluster over then proceeded to do the same with the others until they were all golden side up.

“Thanks Steve, you’re really good at this,” you say and turned your head so that you were inches from his face, both of your lips were just millimeters apart and your eyes widened at your close proximity. Steve didn’t seem to mind, though the pink glowing on his cheeks now had told you otherwise.

“__________?” Steve asked softly and stared into your (y/c) eyes.  
  
“Yeah Steve?”

He looked down at your lips and just when you thought he was going to kiss you, did you hear a low whistle.

“Well don’t you guys look cute!” comes Tony’s voice from out of nowhere and it caused you to pull back from Steve then returned your attention back to the now crispy golden hash browns sizzling on the griddle, “Making breakfast  _and_  goo-goo eyes at each other.”

“Morning Stark,” Steve spoke in a sardonic tone and pulls away from you. You sighed wistfully now that his warmth left your body, “I’m surprised to see you up so early.”

“Yeah well the enticing smell of what appears to be an amazing breakfast just started calling my name,” Tony smirked and inhaled his own cup of coffee, “That and the sound of a Cucco **[5]**  woke me up too. Nice apron by the way…”

“Shut up, you think it’s awesome.” You smirked and shook your head then while reaching for a large plate from the pantry on your left, Steve reached it easily for you, “Thank you Steve, you’re so helpful.” You beam at him and placed the now cooked hash browns on it.

“I actually would have been more impressed had you worn an Iron Man themed one.” Tony called again, keeping his sitting position.

“I bet you would but then again I know by firsthand experience that Iron Man’s a real jerk. Can’t stand that crazy mofo.”

“Hah,” Tony huffed and mumbled into his mug, “Everyone’s a damn comedian.”

“She’s got you there Stark.” Steve chuckled and sat back on the stool he abandoned earlier to sit next to Tony.

“Did you guys want to start eating? There are pancakes galore and the hash browns are almost done and the bac—“ you hear the oven timer go off again and turned your head at the sound then face the two men once more, greeting them with a smile, “speak of the devil.” Just as the potatoes continued cooking you walked over, pulled on the lone oven mitt and lifted the trays of sizzling crunchy bacon up onto the top of the stove  

“What smells remarkably delectable?”  
  
“Hey Shakespeare in the park! Good morning!”

“Tony…” both you and Steve chastised Tony for his address to Thor.    
  
“You always speak in tongues after a night of heavy drinking,” Thor grinned and took a seat next to Steve, “Are you still under the affects? You’re up rather early my friend.”  
  
“Why does everyone think I’m hung over?”  
“That’s cause most days you are.” You shoot back as you now began to transfer the bacon from the sheets to a plate lined in paper towel to further capture the oil.

Both blond men laughed.

“What smells so good? Hey look Nat, it’s a party.” Spoke Clint who now entered the kitchen followed by Natasha.

“Hey guys, get your tongues off the floor.” You heard Natasha say in that annoyed tone as she crosses the kitchen and headed for you. You were now mixing eight eggs in a large bowl along with a splash of milk and some salt and pepper for taste.

“What the hell are you doing with those three morons?” she spoke to you between her teeth and you look up at her curiously, “Don’t give me that look…”

“What look?” you lift an eyebrow at her.

“That one,” She accused and smiled a little just as you chuckled and warmed up the frying pan with a little olive oil in the middle, “they’ve been staring at you since Clint and I walked in,”  
  
“Oh yeah?” you asked feeling a bit of excitement at that, “Didn’t notice at all…” pouring a bit of the egg mixture into the pan slowly you began to mix it with a wooden spoon.

“Uh huh,” Natasha said as she took a slice of bacon and crunched it, “bull.”

“No pork actually,” you smirk and she rolls her eyes.

“Shut up.”

“So what are they doing now?”

“They’re being guys, waiting for their women to join them before gorging themselves on food,” she snorted and rolled her eyes, you giggled and haunch your shoulders a bit.  
  
“Did anyone see Bruce this morning? Is he still in bed?” you asked out loud to see who answered first.  
  
“He was working in the lab all night, Nat and I saw him heading for bed.” You were surprised to hear that Clint had answered.   
  
“Awe, well then I’ll have to save him a plate.” You say as you finished cooking the rest of the eggs after transferring the first batch onto a plate and handed it to Natasha who took it over to the group of awaiting men.  
  
The moment you finished you poured yourself a mug of black coffee and sat with everyone else around the island, “Everyone enjoy,” you smiled and lifted your mug.  
  
“To breakfast!” everyone else shouted as you all began to dig in.

“Hey uh __________?” Steve said next to you, you looked up at him expectantly, “I really liked cooking with you this morning.”  
  
You smile back at him, “And I liked cooking with you too. We should do it again sometime.”

“Sure thing ma’am.”

“Fondue anyone?” chimed in Tony with a smirk.  
  
“ _Tony_!”

Steve spilled coffee down the front of his own shirt.

…


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony and Thor have one thing in common: they all have strong feelings for you. And they were each determined to claim you as their own. Of that they were each most certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: **LIME. GALORE.** You have been warned. Also rated M for language and the amazing uber hot make out scene.
> 
> I don't know what to say except that my Tony muse is very proud of himself. He hasn't stopped smiling since. Bastard. Also this is my **first** Tony x Reader fic so let me know if I got him down or not. Not a fan of characters being too OOC... but anyway I digress.
> 
> I don't own you or Tony... just the spelling/grammatical mistakes.
> 
> **Number Bullets:**
> 
> [1] Bobby Drake aka ICEMAN, yeah had to throw in a little X-Men at you guys.
> 
> [2] Fifth Element reference! I love that movie... 
> 
> [3] I dunno about Bruce Willis... but I do know that RDJ played a black man in _Tropic Thunder_ and since RDJ and Tony Stark are practically one in the same well... ***ahem*** we all know who the sexier man is. 'Nuff said.
> 
> [4] A quote taken out of _True Blood_ where Eric is dreaming of Sookie.
> 
> [5] Okay... now I am _**really**_ showing my age here. If any of you can tell me where this character is from you get to have a lovely cyber cookie. ;)

**She’s a Lady (Tony x Reader)**

“So when are you going to fix the AC again?” you asked after propping yourself up with one hand on the edge ofTony’s work bench. Your other hand was busy running a chunk of ice you made earlier against the side of your neck and the back of it, “I’m starting to melt over here.”

Ever since Tony had the sudden urge to make so many versions of his Iron Man suit, the process in reconstructing Stark Tower had slowed to a stop. This would NOT do especially when it felt like you could fry an egg on your head at this very moment. It had also seemed that Tony was far too in the zone with his work to even notice the rising temperature in the tower.

It appeared as though everyone else had left earlier which meant that they left you alone with the neurotic head case who was determined to fiddle around with his toys than to getting any  _real_  work done. Of all the freaking luck…  

“Workin’ on it babe,” Tony stated while he was making some detailed repairs on one of the boots of his Mark 42 suit, “It’s at the top of my list after this I swear.”

You roll your (y/c) eyes and release a frustrated growl as you now ran the slowly melting ice chunk down your arm before switching hands to give the same cool treatment you gave to your first side, “You said that two hours ago Tony,  _two_. I’ll be a fucking puddle by the time you finally get off your duff and fix the damn AC.”

Tony looks up and regards your state for a moment. You saw the manner of how his eyes roamed up from your legs which were dangling off the edge of the table, up to your waist, to your bust and finally met with your eyes. Man oh  _man_ … he made you feel even hotter than before. Tony slowly licks his lips, “Well, can’t you do that weird thing with your body that you’re like all ice and shit?”

“No,” you say in an obvious tone, “you’re thinking of Bobby Drake **[1]**. My powers don’t work like that and even if they did, I’m way too fatigued to even  _think_  of turning myself into a walking talking ice sculpture. Hell, I had a hard enough time to make this,” you held up the chunk of ice which had earlier been the size of an iPhone and was now the size of a regular ice cube.

Tony looked unimpressed at that and you felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment, “Well it was much bigger than this, thank you very much,” you glared then run the cube across your forehead.  
  
Tony’s face now broke out into a large grin, “Yeah babe, keep telling yourself that,” he chuckles and turns back to his current work.

“Fuck off,” you snap back, irritated by his indifference. This heat was  _really_  getting to you just as the last bits of the cube faded into small droplets. Hopping off the desk you run your fingers through your sweat soaked hair while your feet walk you toward the entrance of Tony’s workshop.

“Hey Avatar!” Tony calls after you, “Where you going?”

“I think it’s hotter in here than it is upstairs, catch ya later Tin Can!” you say over your shoulder, you knew you were getting yourself into trouble but at this point you no longer cared.

“That’s Iron Man!”  
  
“Whatever Spark Plug!”  
  
 **~*~**

Okay that thing you said about the upstairs being a lot cooler than Tony’s workshop? LIES! Or at least that’s what you found out the moment you made it to the living room upstairs.

With a groan you tried in vain to fan yourself with your hand as your feet now carry you into the kitchen. Water… you need water… or at least a Popsicle or something cold!

Opening the fridge you duck your head inside.  _'Ahh… bliss!'_  You think as you close your eyes to allow the frostiness to make you feel more at ease and less dehydrated. You then open your eyes to find a medium sized watermelon sitting at the bottom right just over the vegetable crisper.

“Oh hell yes!” you groan as you then reach out to it, you take a strong hold of the large round fruit and place it over the counter. Wetting a few paper towels you give the watermelon rind a little wipe down before you cut it with a kitchen knife.

_‘Ooh this is going to be so good!’_  you think while you slice the fruit in half then in quarters and then finally into thick triangles.

Pushing the water cooler button on the outside of the impressive stainless steel looking fridge, a stream of water pours out and you summon more of it with your other palm by telepathically pulling it toward you. Once you had a sufficient amount of water, you made both your hand and fingertips flow in a wave like motion to allow the blob of cool water to float in midair.

While continuing to manipulate the water with your one hand you began to rummage in a bottom pantry with your other in search of the large clear glass bowl to put both the fruit and the ice you were about to make with the water now floating beside you.   

Once you found the bowl you quickly rinse it with water from the sink and proceeded in placing about three slices of the watermelon in it. Your attention came back to the water you were still floating when you now used both hands to stretch the water into a strip and froze it quickly then finally you broke it into almost rectangle like bits. You then started to build a pattern between fruit then ice, fruit then ice until finally the glass bowl was filled.

Smiling at your accomplishment you then wave a final hand over the bowl, chilling both the fruit and the bowl. Now it was time to finally enjoy the spoils of your labor! Taking up a triangle you lift it to your lips and bite down it slowly. The chilling and deliciously sweet factor of the fruit made you feel giddy with delight of having such a cooling and enjoyable treat.

“Oh God…” you groaned through a mouthful of the sweet red fruit, one hand bracing against the counter top while the other held onto the watermelon slice with a huge bite in it. Some of the juice had dribble over your chin and dripped onto your shirt, “that’s so good…” you muffled while swallowing the bite, your lips parted again for another taste.

“Shit, you don’t have to tell me twice.” You hear Tony’s voice say from your left side.

As you turned to look at him you could see how his dark brown eyes stared hungrily at you. Maybe it was just your imagination and it was probable that Tony just wanted some of what you were eating. Slowing walking over to you, his eyes never leaving yours after he was inches from you before slowly reaching out to take up a triangle of his own.

Bringing it to his mouth Tony takes a slow deliberate bite which made you notice just how juicy the fruit was. A pearl of translucent pink drops from the corner of his mouth and over his white wife beater.

“So tell me something Leeloo **[2]** ,” he started after swallowing the bite in his mouth, “What else can you do with your powers?”

You snort; his comment bringing you back to reality, "Firstly Tony, if you think that by calling  _me_  Leeloo I'm going to start calling you Korbin Dallas, you're dead wrong. Bruce Willis is way sexier than you."  
  
“ _What_?”

“Uh huh, I especially loved him in Die Hard.”

Tony pulls a face, “Well did Bruce Willis ever play a black guy **[3]**?” he randomly asked.

You looked at him curiously, “Not that I’m aware of… what does that have to do with anything?”

 ”Oh nothing just asking is all,” he grinned and took another bite of the fruit in his hand.

Deciding not to engage into  _that_  conversation you continued to answer him, “Secondly, I’ve got skills you can’t even dream of, cowboy **[4]**.”

“I betcha I can,” he taunted with a grin and leans in closer to you.

Oh… the man was asking for it, practically begging. And you were more than willing to give it to him.

Perhaps it was the heat finally getting to you. Or perhaps it was through the haze of desire now burning you from the inside out for this man; because you weren’t really sure who started kissing who but one thing was for certain, there was no way the two of you were going to stop.

Humming into your kiss, you felt the tip of Tony’s tongue gently poke between your lips and you open up wide allowing the hot soft muscle entrance and you felt it slide against your own.

You moaned loudly never before having a kiss like this and your mind began to wander that perhaps this was how Tony was able to bed the many women he had over the course of his life thus far. Tony must have taken your noise as incentive for his hands now rested against your back and pulls you forward against his body.

You shivered and cry out when you felt the cool metal of Tony’s arc reactor touch the burning skin of your breasts.

“Something wrong baby?” Tony asks while giving you a lopsided grin, “Too much for you?”

You match his grin with one of your own, “Nah just cold.” You gently tap a nail on the blue glow on his chest.

“You’re not happy unless you’re complaining about something…” he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me again damn it,” you groan as you pull him toward you after placing your hands on his cheeks.

Tony’s hands began to roam over your form, first starting on your back which they slide back down and just when you thought he was going to cup your ass did they slide back up; you smile against his lips and nibbled gently at the bottom one.

“Gonna tease me all day or you gonna get to the goods?” you grin and then you felt yourself being lifted up onto the counter, Tony wedging himself between your legs; your flip flops fall with a soft clatter against the linoleum below and your legs instantly wrap around his middle, the balls of your feet now resting on the small of his back.

The only sounds in the kitchen were that of both yours and Tony’s soft husky pants as well as the sounds of wet kisses against different parts of skin. Tony pauses to take another quick bite at some of the dark blush colored fruit you both seem to have totally forgotten about and as you kissed him again you could taste the sweet cool watermelon as well as the juice that had escape from both your lips. Tony then begins to kiss and lick away at the escaped juice.

Suddenly a random thought popped into your head.  
  
“Tony? Baby? Sweetie?” you asked, your hands resting on his shoulders and you felt your toes curl a little, your eyes rolling shut.

“Yes dear?” he replied offhandedly while taking some more of the fruit to drag the small chunk over the tops of your breasts. He then cups and pushes them together with his palms before finally burying his face between them to kiss and suck up the juice that was now trapped in the valley of your chest.

“ _Ohh!”_  you shivered then licked your lips and gulped, “D-did you ever g-get a chance to f-fix the AC?” you groaned as you pull his face back up by the short hair of his head to kiss at those sweet soft luscious lips again.

“Huh?” he asked and pulls away to kiss at your chin. You feel his tongue lick at the sweet fruit juice that had escape from your earlier bite.

“Did. You. Fix. The. A. C?” you ask slowly this time, pausing between words so Tony could hear you while your fingers began to curl in his soft dark hair.

“When the fuck would I have had time to fix the fucking AC?” he growls just as his mouth began trailing kisses down your neck and sneak over to the tops of your breasts again.

With an exasperated sigh you gently push him back; your hand was now placed over his arc reactor and a look of genuine befuddlement came across those bright brown eyes as you stared at him.

“No AC? No nookie,” you shrug and hop off the counter top. Taking your bowl of watermelon and ice chunks you begin to walk away heading back for the stairs which would lead you up to your room.

“What?!” Tony called, shocked and appalled at how you just hung him out to dry, “__________? __________! Come back here you can’t just rile me up like this and then fucking leave!”  
  
“Fix the damn AC first then get back to me, otherwise these legs are closed for business!” you call over your shoulder as you take another bite of a watermelon triangle. Tony’s jaw dropped.

“Catch you later, Megavolt **[5]**!” you called and wave your arm up with the watermelon slice in your hand as a sign of farewell.

_‘Yeah, that will teach him.’_  You think with a grin and started walking up the stairs toward the main bedrooms.

… 


	4. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony and Thor have one thing in common: they all have strong feelings for you. And they were each determined to claim you as their own. Of that they were each most certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got some 'splaining to do. I was starting to write in the second person just as I did for the other first three fics but something happened between my brain and my fingers not communicating properly that I went from second person POV to first person POV and as I went back to re-read the flow of my work did I find _multiple_ indiscretions... ugh. This was already half typed up in the first person so I said, "F[ **censored** ] it! Let's just go with the first person shooter!"
> 
> Remember I don't own you, or Thor, or Avatar for that matter. Just the plot, spelling/grammar errors.
> 
>  
> 
> **Number Bullets**
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Breaking the fourth wall... only a bit. A crack really. 
> 
> [2] I used [Toph's](http://youtu.be/ukr5c07gaUI) fighting stance/skills as a reference as well as the other benders from Avatar to describe each element that Reader manipulates.
> 
> [3] Aladdin reference! So squishy!

** She’s A Lady (Thor x Reader) **

_Reader’s POV_

This was too much.

Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but seriously for almost five hours straight? My body just couldn’t take much more of it and I was  _beyond_  exhausted. I’ve never pushed myself this hard before but because of the fact that Thor had insisted that the two of us should do it (it was always so hard for me to say “no” to the guy), I was now thinking it over. That okay, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. The idea being, to take on a god… demi god… whatever.

I was on my hands and knees, my whole body was screaming and trembling from the tension and I began to breathe through my nose, I held it and then I released it through my mouth.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already Lady __________,” I hear Thor chuckle to which I look up at him watching how he towered above me, “We’ve only just gotten started.”  
  
“W-what?!” I croaked, my eyes shooting up to stare up at him from my position, “We’ve been going at this for five hours straight Thor! I need a break.”

“Pah!” he scoffs though that amazing grin of his never faded from his gorgeous golden face, “In Asgard we can last up to five days! It has also been recorded that the longest scuffle lasted for almost an entire month!”  
  
“Yeah well, we’re not in Asgard today Toto, I’m a human being and I say I need a break.” I huff breathlessly and finally gave in by rolling onto my back while I stared up at the brightly lilted celling of the training room.

Yes that’s right; Thor and I were sparing trying to out match each other. That was what we’ve been doing since two in the afternoon, what did you think we were doing **[1]**?

The training room itself was part of the new design Tony made while reconstructing Stark Tower. And speaking of Tony, since my encounter with him a few days ago, I had made sure that was I wasn’t alone in the same room with him although after he finally fixed the AC I avoided him like the plague.

But anyway back to Thor and me, Thor took a seat next to me relaxing in peaceful silence until he looked over at me and spoke, “What is it like manipulating the elements as you do?”

Looking at him I began to quickly think of how to begin describing the way my power worked until I finally decided that it was best to describe the feelings I would get once I summoned forth each element. Sitting up I turn toward him and begin to open my mouth when I paused thought over it again and decided to start with earth.

“Rock or earth is heavy and strong, usually I think of mountains when I call upon it because regardless of how much you try to push it, rock will always maintain its stubborn form. Here let me show you,” getting up I take on a wide hard stance **[2]**  and close my eyes. I then picture and feel for the heavy stoutness of the rocks around us, when I began to throw punching gestures up into the air as several boulders began to lift up from the ground and fly with momentum across the room then land roughly against the walls causing the room to shake and rock to crumble or either wise split into pieces, “Metal however, is a purified version of earth, it is just as hard and as stubborn but it can be persuaded to bend a lot better than its original form.”

“Watching you is an incredible sight to behold Lady _________, it is as though you are performing some form of magic. On Asgard you would be considered as a nature sorceress.”

I blushed, both from Thor’s words and the manner of how politely he could speak, “Uh thanks, I guess,” I say a little awkwardly and bite my lip.

“Tell me about the others like water, what does water feel like?”

“Water is cool and refreshing. You can feel out the gentle flowing of a creek or the powerful crash of the ocean’s waves,” to demonstrate I walk over to the pool of water that was also set up in the training room. The pool was big enough for someone to wade into it and the water level would only reach up to your waist, well at least my waist anyway.

Standing over the edge of the pool, I summoned an orb of water about the size of a bowling ball by flexing and moving both my arms and my hands in fluid like motions. I manipulated the water into various squamous shapes as well as created a way to use the water as a whip while I slashed at a nearby rock. The rock fell into three perfect slices before crumbling to the ground, “Usually I like to enjoy a day of surfing; I don’t even need a board I normally just skid across the water like a skipping stone!”

“Ah! I’ve heard of surfing from Darcy! We must go to the shore and try it before I return to Asgard.” He decided with a grin, oh gosh he had the most amazing smile…

My smile faded a little as a memory came to my mind, Thor noticed and tips up my chin with his fingertips, “What is it Lady __________? What troubles you?”

With a small sigh I hug my arms slightly before speaking again, “There is another form of water manipulation that I have done only once and it was from that experience that I had decided never to do it to another living soul ever again.”  
  
“What form is that?”

“The ability to control a living creature by controlling the water within them,” I mutter and I turn away from him slightly so he wouldn’t see my face.

I could hear the astonishment in his voice as he spoke again, “I was unaware that you were able to perform such an ability!”

“Yeah me too, it happened when I was younger. I was just learning how to control my powers. I was actually practicing on how to redirect the flow of water when some of the neighborhood kids came by and saw me. The leader of the group of kids, the guy was a real terror, he started distracting me to the point that he was annoying and I kept telling him be quiet and then I raised my hands at him only to scare him when he suddenly stood stiff. When I moved my hands again his arms had bent in such a way that they broke simultaneously. I was so scared because I didn’t mean it.” I said with closed eyes as memories of that day flooded before my eyes. The screams and the name calling resounded in my ears as well as the sights and sounds of the ambulance siren along with their flashing emergency lights.  
  
“What happened to the boy?”

I shrug and shake my head, I didn’t want to talk about it anymore, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore Thor, I’m sorry.” I said voicing my thoughts and I felt a tear slide down the side of my face.

“I apologize for upsetting you Lady __________ that was not my intention.” He spoke softly and brushes away the tear with a fingertip.

“Yeah well, it’s in the past now and I’ve long since moved from that neighborhood.” I say trying to sound tough but it seemed that Thor could see right through me for he kept on smiling.

“Then continue please, I wish to learn more about you.”

He was so very sweet and it was very hard not to be annoyed with him, so with a gentle and nod I speak again, “Very well my friend, I shall continue. As for air,” at this I smile and close my eyes as I felt for the gentle flow of the air around us which causes me to suddenly lift and float up, my arms outstretched away from my body, “Air is freedom and light as a feather, it is the most spiritual of the four elements. You feel detached and carefree like a run-away balloon, or a bird.” I said with my eyes closed, “personally, it’s one of my favorite elements to handle and mostly because I can do this.” With a couple waves of my hand I created a puffy cloud under my feet then took a seat on it.

“That is amazing!” Thor called from below and I floated down to meet him then sat at eye level with him, “And yet it looks so… weak. Flimsy even. I would probably obliterate it if I were to stand on such a thing.”  
  
Biting my lower lip I summon up more of the mist and lifted him up easily so that together we both sat on one giant cloud, “Who needs a magic carpet when I can show you the world like this **[3]**?”

Thor was looking both startled and uncomfortable so I had decided that it was better to put him back on solid ground before something else happened, “Sorry about that,” I say awkwardly and I felt my face heat up with the embarrassment I was now feeling, “I should have warned you, maybe we’ll fly some other time too.”  
  
“Perhaps after we go surfing.” He suggested and I laughed.

“Yes perhaps we will,” I agreed and then I finally came to the last element, “So lastly, fire, in my opinion is passion and power. It burns in the heart and in the soul giving one the commanding drive they desire while accomplishing any task they set out. However that age old saying is true,  _‘Play with fire and you’ll get burned’_ ,” I nod thinking back about another time I was a kid and how scary it was the first time I made fire, “Lightening is actually a more concentrated form of fire and it can be redirected if done in the right way, otherwise I try not to handle the electricity all that much and just jump out of the way when I can!” I smile a little nervously thinking about my last experience with redirecting the both brilliant but terrifying crackling energy. I was lucky my eyebrows grew back!   
  
“Ah! But you _do_  know how to redirect it,” there was a sly smile on that perfectly chiseled face, “Come we shall practice!”

“W-what?” I squawked and stare at him with wide eyes. My anxiety of being shot at with thunder made the infamous (or famous depending on how you look at it) god of Thunder was too much for my small tiny human mind to comprehend with the moment, “You can’t be serious!”

“Come now Lady _________, we spar!”

“You’re joking about the lightening thing, right?”

Thor only grinned and began to swing that heavy hammer of his. Ominous dark gray clouds began to hover above our heads, followed by a flash of bright white light followed closely by the rumble of thunder.   
  
Oh crap…  
  
~*~

I was running for my life. Literally. There was no fucking way I was going to live to see tomorrow. Oh  _shit_! Why in the free world did I mention that part about the lightening? Idiot!

Jumping and hiding behind pillars of rocks I had earlier created as conductors from the lightening Thor earlier summoned, I was then pushed back roughly by the shock wave that was caused by Thor directing his bolt of electricity behind the pillar I was hiding behind. Little did I know, I was standing just a few feet away from the pond of water.

Now wet and partially submerged I sneezed a few times as to get the water out of my nose, when I opened my eyes I see Thor wearing a triumphant grin on his face. He once more summoned another bolt of energy with a strike of his hammer. The loud cracking force coursed for me when instinctively I summoned another pillar of rock which completely obliterated the pond as well as the water. The lightening struck at the bottom of the pillar where it was the sturdiest.

“It seems as though you’ve run out of water Lady __________, now what do you plan to do?” Thor grins, thinking that he had the upper hand on me now, he was wrong. I smiled at him and wave a hand above my head feeling for the water in the air until I gathered enough to form a floating sphere in my palm.

“Who says I’ve run out of water?” I asked while allowing the sphere to coat my hand completely, I then willed the water to freeze up my fingertips to create five sharp finger shaped icicles to which I then shoot toward the god of Thunder.

With a comical look of horror, Thor blocks my attacks and advances forward just as I had. Moments before he made contact with me, I began to throw punch after punch of air to push him back.

Striking up his arm toward the ceiling again, Thor summoned more surging bursts of energy with Mjolnir and then he finally shoots it toward my incoming form. This time there was no blocking it, this time I was going to get hit head on with it. Oh God… Oh  _GOD_!

Shutting my eyes and stretching out my hand I awaited the pulsating blow but it never came. Instead I opened my eyes and I felt the electricity flowing from the tips of my fingers as it continues to surge down into my forearm. From the moment I felt it starting to creep over to my shoulder, something instinctive made the concentrated pulse redirect into my stomach. Before shooting out the powerful roar of light from my other hand, the fingers of my second hand pointed and then shot for Thor’s mid-section. It caused him to fly back then he crashes chaotically onto the ground; dust and debris flew everywhere.

The dust in the air made me slightly cough until I disperse the earth particles against the walls of the room with a small push of my hands, I then see Thor lying on his side against the ground.

“Thor?” I call out, expecting him to rise from his place.

He did not.

“Thor are you okay?”   
  
There was still no response.  
  
“Oh God…”

Panic struck me hard in the chest and I ran over to his crumpled form, “Oh my God! Thor!” I shouted then fell to my knees next to him and turned him so that he was now on his back. I pat at his face trying to get him to respond and then I checked for a pulse.

This damn Asgardian armor was complete HELL! So without wasting another moment, I tore it apart with your bare hands before placing my ear over the expanse of his amazing chest.

No... Oh  _shit_!

As soon as I finished the compressions, I then began giving him mouth to mouth. No, no this can’t be happening! I-- oh God, okay calm down it was going to be okay. It was going to be okay! And just as soon as my lips had touched his, did I feel his lips responding to mine. My eyes opened wide and I found those clear blue eyes of his staring into mine; they were smiling.

I was in such a state of shock at that moment that I didn’t feel when Thor’s arms wrap around my body and he pulled me against him, his eyes now fluttered shut while his kiss intensified making me feel lightheaded and blissful.

Oh… he had amazing kisses too. Oh God and his skin… his muscles… Thank goodness he was alive! Wait a minute he was alive? He was ALIVE? Son of a--!

“No!” I had shouted after pushing myself back from him. Landing hard on my butt I glared at the demi god. How could he do that to me!

“What is it Lady __________? Have I done something wrong? Did my kiss not satisfy you?”

I was so angry with him at this point that I felt a new-found power surging deep inside myself that it had formed a hand into a fist and before I realized what I had done, I clocked him hard on the jaw.  
  
“How could you do that to me!” I shouted, my fist still raised and it trembled as I felt tears forming in my eyes, “I thought you were hurt or worst! And then you exploit my concern for your well-being by playing possum!”

The tears began to flow freely now. As much as I had enjoyed the kiss and the fact that he wasn’t hurt, he still scared the piss out of me! I honestly thought I had done him in! Thor then pulls me into his body murmuring soft apologies for scaring me.

“I’m glad you’re alive… I really am,” I muffle against his chest and I felt him running his fingers through my hair kindly.

Looking up at him now, I could see a bruise forming from where I punched him, “Oh shit!” I winced then gathered some more water out of the air again, “Let me get that,”

“No Lady __________, I shall wear this mark with pride. It will serve to remind me not to try and trick you anew. It was wrong of me to do so, forgive me?” he meant it most sincerely, making me smile and nod. I then release the water I gathered onto the ground beside us.

“Yes, I forgive you.”

Hugging each other again, I could now hear the strong thrum of his heart, it made me grin. The two of us stayed this way until Thor broke the silence.

“Perhaps some other time Lady __________ we can have a true outing together, just the two of us? No tricks this time, I will leave that to Loki.” I could feel him smiling as he continued to hold me warmly and affectionately in his arms.

“Yes Thor,” I smiled and nuzzled his chest; “I would really like that.”

…


	5. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Girl. Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was mostly written for the girl bonding/girl talk. ;)
> 
> Remember I don't own you, or Natasha or any other characters mention that belong to Marvel. Just the plot, spelling/grammar errors.
> 
>  
> 
> **Number Bullets**
> 
> [1] Honest to Glob I don't know what goes inside a man's mind and I'd rather not know. I've got my own problems dealing with what goes on inside my _own_ mind kkthnx. But anyway throughout the course of my life so far, I had asked many of my male friends what is it that they think the moment they see a woman and most (if not all of them) admitted to thinking like this. True story. 
> 
> [2] This... is real life for me. I admit that back in my single days I used to think like this, I see a guy and rate him as such. I regret nothing. >>"

** She’s A Lady (Natasha x Reader) **

It had been a few days later after your sparring session with Thor; both you and Natasha had decided to have a girl’s day in the Tower to catch up with each other and shoot the breeze while the men had gone out. Things were going pretty well that is until the conversation converted into what transpired between you, the American Hero, the Bucket of Bolts and the Demi God.

“I still can’t believe you made out with Tony in the kitchen…” she shakes her head with disbelief. 

“Believe it, ‘cause it happened.”

“What was it like?”  
  
“Hot,” you say and reminisced about it with a sly smile, “And sticky. And sweet.”

“Ugh,” Natasha groans with disgust, “Forget I asked…”

“You know Tasha,” you start and lean forward slightly, “when it comes to women, men think of two things--” you then hold up two fingers at her and just as you were about to tell her did she decide to interrupt you.

“How would you know?” she asked skeptically though her eyes had a mischievous little shine to them.

“Experience,” you say in a deadpan sort of tone and continue, “Anyway, the moment a man sees a woman they think, ‘I want to fuck her,’ and, ‘ _How_  can I fuck her **[1]**.’ And I am serious, the girl could be ugly as fuck and they would STILL think the same thing. Guaranteed.”  You then take a sip of your coffee.

Natasha shakes her head and chuckles, “You're sick.”

You shake your head, swallow the mouthful of coffee then set your mug down on the table, “No I'm serious! Okay maybe not all men are like that, I'll level with you. Some might even think, ‘I'll fucker her, but not her **[2]**.’” you snort and take a bite of a cookie you had set aside to enjoy your coffee with.  
  
Natasha gives you a look. You know… that  _look_.

“Okay, okay!” you sigh and roll your eyes, “Steve was not like that. Well actually, Steve was very sweet. You know like first date sweet? He wasn’t pushy or handsy like the other two. Shit, Tony was more so than Thor and  _that’s_  fucking saying something!” you say with a straight face then you took another sip of your coffee, Natasha simply stared at you.

“So all three of them approached you? I don’t believe it.”  
  
“True story, you can even ask JARVIS I’m sure he saw the whole thing.”  
  
“It’s true Ms. Romanov,” the AI spoke up, which causes Natasha’s eyebrows to hide up under her curled bangs, you simply smile smugly at her, “Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark and Prince Thor all approached Ms. __________ within the last two weeks.”

“And I also think you owe me a little something.” You say with a wink and held up a hand, your palm faced up at her.

With a roll of her eyes and an irritated click of her tongue, Natasha pulls out her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans and hands you a $100 bill.

“I can’t believe you __________.” She huffed as you pocketed the money.

“Hate the game not the player.”

“You really suck, you know that?”  
  
“Tony would agree with you, but don’t believe him he’s all talk as you well know.”

“Ew gross,”

You laughed and drank the rest of your coffee.

… 


	6. Loki (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony and Thor have one thing in common: they all have strong feelings for you. And they were each determined to claim you as their own. Of that they were each most certain.... until Loki makes a appearance that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Done. I am officially **DONE** with this series. Thank you everyone who read this piece from beginning to end, you are all an awesome bunch of people. ;)
> 
> As most of you can tell I do like the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ series/storyline which is what I used to integrate into my writing. As for its sequel _The Legend of Korra_ although I wanted to **love** this series to death like its predecessor, I just couldn't. Korra's character (in my general opinion) can be (if not _should_ be) further developed but she's just too emotional for me. Don't get me wrong, the story/plot line was pretty good but the series itself didn't wow me like A:LAB did. Okay, end rant here. 
> 
> Remember I don't own you or any other characters mention that belong to Marvel. Just the plot, spelling/grammar errors.
> 
> **Number Bullets**
> 
> [1] Foreshadowing for another series I'm planning to write in the near future.
> 
> [2] [Avatar Korra](http://youtu.be/kQO59b-SjY4?t=1m10s) moment
> 
> [3] Woo "Nightmare on Elm Street" anyone? *koffkoff* Johnny Depp? 
> 
> [4] What ~~Loki~~ I mean by [Enlightenment](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enlightenment_\(spiritual\))
> 
> [5] Avatar [Wang](http://youtu.be/VW9YVcuM-aY) reference.
> 
> [6] Oh gee I wonder _who_.

**She’s a Lady**   **(BONUS CHAPTER: Loki x Reader)**

You decided to take a day off from the real world to work on your meditation. Ever since you and The Medium **[1]**  fused together as one entity, you noticed that while you train with your powers and by tapping into the essence of The Medium at the same time, your powers seemed to double its capacity **[2]**. And just like with every other power you’ve mastered, this one is going to take a while for you to control.

You place a bottle of (y/f/b) water on your bedside table along with your (f/c) towel draped over the foot of your bed. You then sit Indian style at the center of your bed **[3]**  and rest the backs of your hands over the corners of your knees. Closing your eyes you breathe in slowly, while trying to calm your mind for its many racing thoughts of what you  _could_  be doing other than this. But no, this had to be done; it could come in handy someday and it was always safe to be prepared. You then try to ignore the background noises like the soft gentle hum of the machinery inside the building, to the heavy footfalls above your head to even the soft dripping of the bathroom sink in your room.

You continued on your breathing until you could no longer hear the strange noises around you other than the small breaths you take as well as the strong beat of your heart. You then begin to feel that light weightless feeling you get just before finally connect with the Medium until you both feel and hear a spectacular sounding crash which then wakes you up from your previously relaxed state on the bed.

You give an indignant shout just as you felt yourself falling back to earth. It was a lot like that feeling you get right before you fall asleep and then BOOM, “What the hell was that?!” you asked while trying to get a firm hold of your bed.

“Ms. __________?” interrupted JARVIS though he also sounded a bit wary from your outburst.

“Yes JARVIS?” you asked with an annoyed tone, the glare on your face now matching your voice.

“I couldn’t help but notice the amount of energy building up inside of your room, are you alright?”  
  
With a sigh and a tiny smile you nod then look up toward the ceiling as if you could see the AI, “Yes JARVIS I’m okay, just trying to meditate, please don’t interrupt me anymore, I require a lot of concentration for this.”  
  
“Very good madam,” the AI spoke again, “But in the case that you do require assistance, Doctor Banner and Mr. Stark are in the laboratory.”  
  
“Thank you JARVIS, that will be all,” you say kindly though dismissively.  
  
“Very good madam,” JARVIS said one more time before you can actually  _hear_  the small little bleep of him shutting off from your room.

Good, now with that out of the way… You once again breathe in and breathe out slowly. Your ears shut out the white noise and you can feel the air around you pressing gently against your skin until at last you feel a small spark illuminate inside you, followed by the exhilarating rush as your essence detaches itself from your body.

When you open your eyes once again you’ve come to discover that you were no longer in your room but in what appeared to be a bright colorful Zen garden. You can hear the sweet chirping of the birds in the yellow-green trees, as well as the gentle flowing coming from the mini waterfall in a pond. The sky was a combination or oranges, reds and gold almost like a sunset bleeding in with the dawn. Turning from your spot on the soft blue green grass, you smile gently as you now crouched over to peer into the clear water of the pond to find various translucent colored koi fish swimming about without a care in the world. You then try to reach on to touch the water as well as the inviting fins of the fish.

Oh it was beautiful.

“And here I thought I was the only one who could travel into this plane of existence.” You hear the silken sneer of a male’s voice speak behind you and you slowly turn to find Loki standing just a few feet from where you were crouched over the koi pond.

You felt your heart jump up into your throat as well as the rush of adrenaline now coursing through your body. It was making you ready for the fight you know that was about to happen.

His lips upturned into an arrogantly mischievous smirk, his hands had been behind his back as he slowly began to walk toward you, “Now don’t give me that look,” he chastised then clicks his tongue while waving a finger at you.

“I can look at you however I want,” you say and you stand to face him, one of your hands reaches over to the koi pond, preparing to summon a jet of water to use as a whip.

“Are you always this rude? I for one am merely fascinated by how you came to be into this world? Has a tiny insignificant human actually achieved Enlightenment **[4]**?”

You snort at his words, he was getting to be so annoying and you wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug arrogant smile off his face, “In case you haven’t heard, I’m not a regular human anymore **[5]**!”

While using the summoning flow you would normally use to make the water whip you find that nothing happened. Loki notices your befuddlement as well as he looks quizzically at you. He then realizes what you’ve come to find out the moment you hold up and look at your hand, “What the hell?!” you ask out loud.

Loki now took this chance to grab your wrists, pulls them behind the small of your back then pushes himself into your personal space, “That will not work here, dearest,” he purrs against your ear and you could feel him grinning as your body trembles with both frustration and pure anger that you were helpless in the Spirit World, “Your powers are physically linked to you by your body, but your spirit is an entirely different matter.”

Just then a thought occurs to you, “Then that means,” a proud smile grows on your face, “your magic doesn’t work here either.”

He growls with annoyance which only confirms your suspicion and you laugh. You then feel his hand grabbing you by the chin forcing you to look up at him and you love the look of anger that flashes across his eyes as you mock him with your glee by figuring out his weakness.

“I may not have my powers with me, but I’m betting that I can still kick your ass.” You promise and you felt his hold tighten. His response was another nasty smile.

“Defiant as always, come then I shall amuse you until I prove just how wrong you truly are.”

Letting you go, Loki pushes himself off you then takes a step back, his arms extended away from his body making a silent gesture for you to hit him with your best shot.

That was exactly what you did.

**~*~**

Who knows how long the two of you had been fighting but as it turned out, you were both on even footing. That is of course until he finally pins you up against a tree. The tree shakes violently once which was enough to cause a shivering, swarming black cloud of disturbed birds to take off in search of a new home to roost in.

You were both panting, your chests heaving as you both stare into one another’s eyes. You could now see the detailed handy work from your earlier punches and kicks from where you battled. He was sporting a bloodied bottom lip as well as two fresh rose colored bruises one close to where dark red blood oozed sluggishly from the corner of his mouth and the other was slightly just below that sharp line of cheek bone on the right side of his face.

Oh God… he just looks so innocent and calm and curious while he stares back at you and it was enough for you to close the gap to kiss him hungrily, tasting the sharp coppery bite of his blood over your tongue. You weren’t sure what scared you more: the fact that you were kissing him or the fact that he was returning your kisses with equal ferocity.

His kisses had been just as addictive as his fighting capabilities which make you moan delightfully while feeling a new burning passion warming and building between your thighs.

“Oh my God!” you gasp as it occurred to you to what exactly you were doing and with who.

“Yes, I am your God,” you heard him say against your neck. He probably thought this was some added kink to your little make out session.

“No,” you started and struggled against him trying to free yourself but he pins you down harder, Loki was now pushing in his full weight over you; you were trapped.  
  
“Yes,” he breathes, kissing you once again and you couldn’t help but melt against the front of his body, “You want this, I know you do; I can  _feel_  that you do,”

Your eyes flutter shut at his words. Yes you wanted this, you wanted him and a part of you secretly hates him for being right.

“I’m going to kill you the next time I see you,” you promise with a whine then you bite down on your lips to refrain from making more blissful sounds just as Loki gently chuckles before you and whispers in response to that threat you made.

“Open your eyes for me darling,” his voice rumbles and just as you do he was wearing a wicked looking grin, “You see me now don’t you? Going to make do on your threat?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” you feel your cheeks flush until another tingling ripple of pleasure shoots up your spine making you cry out with delight, “Are you the one making me feel this way?”

“I suppose I am, not unless you have someone else in mind.”

You responded with an irritated growl, Loki pulls back slightly and smiles amused by your sound, “Did I make the bitch angry?”  
  
“Fuck you!” you sneer as the desire to punch him again began to take over.

“No dearest,” he smirks and leans in close to your face again, his lips barely touch yours as he spoke in a whisper, “fuck  _you_.”

You gasp loudly as you suddenly felt two of his long elegant fingers bury deep inside of you. But how could that be? You were still wearing your clothes!

“You’re probably wondering how I am able to touch you in your most intimate spot. Silly little Midgardian; playing around with forces that you could never hope to comprehend, always dreaming away…” he whispers while his fingers begin to stroke and thrust back and forth inside of you.

Dream? You manage to think, your eyes closing again and your body stiffens against the tree behind you. Can the Spirit World be controlled like one would a dream?

“Oh yes, you would love nothing more than for me to  _fuck_ you,” he punctuates the word with another twisting thrust of his fingers, your thighs tremble and you feel the breath you were holding release with a shudder, your legs now parting further to allow him leeway to manipulate your sex even more.  

“Then I guess,” you gasp, your eyes open hazily to meet his eyes again, oh they were such a magnificent color. It reminded you of the ocean just as the sun begins to set, “you won’t be needing these,” your hands were now free from their earlier hold; for like in a dream you willed it with all your might that you could touch him; and touch him you did.

Brushing a shaky palm over his leather armor they disappeared and he now stood naked in front of you. Loki was clearly not expecting that with the manner of how his eyes widened with surprise.  
  
“You’re going to pay for that,” he sneers and brings down his hands to cup at your now naked breasts.  
  
“ _Oh!_ ” you cry out as you felt the sharp bark of the tree pressing against your back and your arse while Loki roughly fondles your breasts and nipples by groping and pinching at them.

“You make such impeccable little noises dearest,” Loki grins and you feel his hands gripping at your thighs while he raises you up higher against the tree, “wrap your arms around my shoulders,” he demands to which you comply and he wraps your legs around his hips.

You feel the tip of his throbbing organ against the mouth of your awaiting center and just as you were about to question as to what was taking him so long to penetrate you did he kiss you once more while thrusting his hips into yours at the same time.

You scream.

This was nothing compared to the other sexual encounters you’ve ever had in your life; this was a fantasy made real… in a manner of speaking. At least to you it felt real for you could feel everything. You could feel his flushed skin, his biting kisses, and those silken black locks of hair just as you curl your fingers into it…

He pulls back to look at you, one hand bracing against the thick rough wood while his other arm was wrapped around the small of your back, his hips thrust continuously as you hiss and moan, looking up at him with your hungry (y/c) eyes on his own intense looking ones.

He then watches the manner of how your breasts bounce with each thrust of his hips.

“Come for me,” he grunted thrusting up into you roughly one agonizingly slow stroke at a time, “__________...” he whispers your name and narrows his eyes at you to look at the pleasure on your face.

You feel your body tighten under his, as your mouth drops open and your eyes roll back into your skull as the most powerful mind blowing release you’ve ever had bursts out of your body. It was skin tingling perfection! It was toe curling bliss! It was so marvelously erupt--!

You sit bolt upright in bed and you hear someone screaming when you realized that the scream was coming from you. Covering your still open but no longer screaming mouth with both hands, you now take in your surroundings to find that you were in the medical bay. There were wide flat screen monitors on your left side and there were more bleeping machines on your right.  
  
“__________? Are you okay?” Steve asked coming into the room, making you jump and you keep holding your position on the bed.

Taking in deep breath through your uncovered nose, your now trembling hands pull away from your face, “W-what happened?” you ask with a soft stutter.

“That’s what we’d like to know.” said Tony who was now standing by your left side close to your shoulder, Steve had taken a seat on your left side as well, his body pressed gently against your left leg.

Clearing your throat, you lick your lips and furrowed your eyebrows, “I was um, meditating,” you croak and gently cough to clear it again, “And I was in the Spirit World apparently, at least that’s what he said,”

“He?” Tony queries, you nod and you feel your face heat up.  
  
“Loki.” You mumbled as you look down into your lap.

“WHAT?!” you flinch as they bout shouted, then came the bombarding questions.

“What did he do? He his hurt you? Did he torture you? Oh God I’m going to kill him!”

“We fought,” you nod and lick your lips again, “Though I’m sure I would have woken up much sooner if I had my powers with me.”  
  
“You  _fought_  him without your powers? You’re lucky you’re still alive!”  
  
“He didn’t have his magic either, so we were evenly matched. He said something about how our powers and abilities were only the physical aspect of ourselves but the spirit is like a whole other ball game or something.” You shake your head, “Either way it was exhausting and I’m glad I woke up when I did,” you bite your lips while fighting the urge to smile.

Both Tony and Steve stared at you with stoically though expectantly, they seemed to be at a loss for words but at the same time they had the look on their faces that you wanted to say more or that you were leaving something out; which you were.

“So… what’s for dinner?” you chose to ask instead as your smile now grows into a grin.

**~*~**

“Yeah you were out for almost the whole day, when we asked JARVIS if you left he told us that you were in your room but you were acting all funny,” Clint said though a mouthful of steak.

“Bruce knocked down the door,” Natasha said and points a thumb over at Bruce who blushed.

“Well technically the other guy did, I was just trying not to go all green you know?”

“Well thanks Bruce, I really appreciate it.” You smile and place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“When we saw you on the bed jerking and convulsing we thought you were having some kind of seizure or something,” added Tony who was cutting up some of his own meat, “We even tried waking you up but your eyes were all blank and glowy, you know like headlights. You were alive that was the important thing but nobody was home,” he finishes by waving a hand over his eyes.

“It must have been while we were fighting,” you mumble while taking a bit of mash potato onto your fork and eat it, “For a guy that usually relies on magic, Loki packs a punch!”

“Yeah, we seriously started to think we lost you there for a while,” Steve spoke sullenly as though you were dead or something.

“Well I’m not,” you smile at his direction then you look to each of your team mates, “And I got out of there alive and now I’m here in the physical world having dinner with all of you,” lifting up your bottle of beer you raised it in a toast like manner. Soon everyone followed in suit and clicked glasses and bottles.

That night in your room you couldn’t help but feel as though there was someone watching you. It must have been your imagination until you called for JARVIS.  
  
“JARVIS?”  
  
“Yes Ms. __________? How may I assist you?” the AI spoke politely as usual.

“Would you mind running a quick diagnostic in my room? Can you check to make sure that I’m the only one here? Like heat sensors and stuff?” you know you were just being paranoid but better safe than sorry.

“Of course madam, it will only take a moment.”

You pace a little by the foot of your bed hoping against all hope that you were wrong and that it was your paranoia getting the better of you.  
  
“Ms. __________?”

“Yeah JARVIS?” you jump and look upward, “Did you find anything?”  
  
“You need not to worry madam; my scanners have shown that you are the only heat signature I have detected in your room, you may rest with ease.” His words comforted you and you gave a tiny happy sigh.  
  
“Thanks JARVIS, good night!”

“Pleasant dream Ms. __________.”

After preparing yourself for bed, you climb under the covers and curl against the blankets as well as your best and fluffiest pillow. Clapping your hands twice you turn off the lights in your room and only allow the light from your bedroom window to shine in. Closing your eyes you began to fall into a deep well deserved sleep.

_“Sweet dreams __________.”_  You hear a familiar silky voice whisper inside of your head **[6]**.

And what sweet dreams they were.

…


End file.
